They Linger Still
by skye-hunter
Summary: Over a month after going undercover he still can't get her off his mind....Continuation from Undercover Adultery, but not needed to understand this piece.


**Author's Note**: Because my friend who loved the first Hotch/Prentiss piece I wrote here, Undercover Adultery, and wanted me to continue...and so did a few others. (This piece can be taken as it's own story though so don't worry.) Still, be nice, okay? This isn't my typical writing genre, haha!

---

He'd thought about her in the shower. He hadn't meant to, the thoughts entered his mind unbidden and, partly, unwelcome. While the thoughts were wonderfully erotic they were also horribly awkward. Aaron Hotchner should not think such things about his teammate, about his subordinate…about Emily Prentiss.

His tension relieved by the shower SSA Aaron Hotchner crawled into the hotel bed to sleep. Exhaustion, blissfully, took him almost immediately. But a knock on the door awoke him sometime later much to his dismay. Hotch really just wanted to be left to his thoughts so he could steel himself up for the plane ride tomorrow…He always had to do that nowadays. Ever since he and Emily had gone undercover as lovers over a month ago. Nevertheless he dragged himself up and to the door.

"Emily?!" He gasped nearly closing the door on her in an effort to hide the fact he was in nothing but his gray boxer-briefs.

"Hotch….Aaron," she stated, placing her hand firmly on the door so he couldn't shut it, "I just…wanted to be sure you were alright. With everything that's happened, with what we did while undercover, with…" she shrugged, "me."

Hotch nodded, "I'm fine, Emily." He couldn't even look her in the eye as he mumbled his answer. "Just tired at the moment." When that didn't seem to satisfy his colleague enough to get her to leave Hotch added, "Did…you want to come in?"

Prentiss smiled some and nodded, "I'd love to." She stepped in and stood before him a little ways into the room as if waiting for him to join her. He did after closing the door, though moved slowly and with a gait that spoke to his nervousness. "Look, I don't want to push the subject it's just…well…it was sort of difficult to not notice that your body reacted to what we were doing."

The agent looked down in utter humiliation only to turn a color he hadn't turned since seeing Haley for the first time in high school…red. Not only because Emily was confirming that she'd noticed his arousal from before but because, against his will, he could feel himself swelling and hardening in his briefs once more. "Emily…I…" he wanted to apologize but was too embarrassed to even speak.

Emily shook her head before going to lift his face so their eyes met. "Don't apologize, Hotch. There's no need to."

Then, just then, the brakes on Aaron Hotchner faltered. They broke and his lips collided with Emily's demandingly. He expected resistance but was met with Emily's lips parting some to allow his tongue to run over her lips briefly then slip into her mouth in search of hers.

His body on autopilot Hotch moved them towards the bed, pulling at Emily's shirt urgently. What had come so easily to Emily while undercover seemed to be driving to Hotch to aggravated insanity now. Just before resorting to ripping it he was able to tug the fabric off her and toss it away. The agent took a sharp breath in when he was once again confronted by that black silk bra, but it didn't halt him for more than a moment as his lips went to nip and suck at her neck and hands to yank the straps down.

A deep growl erupted from Hotch as he felt Emily's heated breath on his neck while those soft lips he'd fantasized about closed over the skin there to suck and nip. He moved to grab a fair amount of her hair in one hand as the other tugged a breast free from black silk. A hand moved to replace the fabric, massaging the wonderfully firm and full flesh there as his thumb gently stroked the nipple into hardness.

"Aaron," Emily gasped softly like she had when undercover. This time though it was for real and it didn't throw off her superior for a moment…This time it only served to fuel Hotch's lust as he pressed himself into her before nearly tossing her back onto the bed.

His mouth crashed onto hers so only the vibrations of the moan she let out could be felt as he nearly pounced on her, covering her body with his. Hands worked quickly to pull down her skirt, ignoring the resistance the bed sheets and the zipper of the skirt created, causing the skirt to tear some as it finally slipped off Emily's hips and down the curves of her legs.

Hotch heard the soft thud of his co-worker's heels hitting the carpet before he felt her foot search for his erection, and he moaned as she rubbed him there, arousing him to new heights. He fought the urge to take her by shifting focus, and his mouth, to her breasts. As he tore the bra from her completely Hotch bit and sucked over first one breast, then the other. A hand began to massage, then occasionally pinch and tug at the nipple, of the breast that wasn't attended to by his mouth.

Emily gasped, panted, wriggled, and writhed beneath him, which only served the agent's control to slip more. His free hand moved swiftly down her body, feeling tight, taunt, muscles that rippled from his touch under porcelain skin. He got to her nylons and black panties that matched the bra and began to push and pull them down almost frantically until they ended up on the floor with the rest of the Emily's clothing. "Emily," he gave an excited pant as the hand that had stripped her down now grazed up her inner thigh…so close to where Hotch wanted to be.

"Hotch…" Emily's voice moaned out. But there was something…off about her voice. "Hotch?" Now she seemed confused, maybe even worried over something. "Hotch!" She called out sternly but still politely…something, it seemed, only she could accomplish.

--

Hotch gave slight jump in his chair as his eyes shot open. He looked up at his teammate completely bewildered as she smiled down at him somewhere between reassuring and amused. "Hotch, are you okay? You, um…" she turned just hint crimson, "you were moaning."

The senior agent straightened himself up some, eternally grateful that he'd been sitting at the table were, with a slight adjustment of body and clothes, he could hide the fact his dream left him highly aroused. He cleared his throat, "I'm fine, thank you." But he wasn't really though, he couldn't stop doing this…fantasizing about Prentiss. Dreaming about her and always at the worst possible times. He looked around to note that, while JJ was keeping Reid busy with photos of Henry, Morgan and Rossi seemed to be snickering not too far away. "Did, did you need anything, Emily?" He asked only to silently curse himself for using her first name in front of two profilers who'd already been suspicious of Hotch's feelings for about a month or so now.

Prentiss smiled and shook her head, "No, I just wanted to be sure you were feeling alright. And let you know that we'll be landing soon."

"Oh…well…" Hotch forced a polite smile, "Thank you." Only once he felt confident that none of the team was paying attention to him, or would pay attention to him should he pass them, he moved swiftly to bathroom to rid himself of his arousal. Sadly nothing could be done to rid himself of the thoughts themselves.


End file.
